


It's Easy to Fall in Love

by Yū (YunsDreamWorld)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsDreamWorld/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūya ends up taking Yūto home after his Duel with Sora and spends some time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteslikeciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/gifts).



> Yūgo didn't show up and I'm leaving it up your imagination how exactly Yūya ended up taking Yūto home.
> 
> Written for tastes-like-ciel on tumblr. Hope you like it.

 

* * *

 

 

Yūya groaned lightly as he turned from one side onto the other. He really didn't want to get up. After everything that had happened the day before, he just wanted to stay in bed all day. He curled into himself cuddling into his blanket and was ready to go back to sleep, when suddenly the memories of the previous day rushed back.

Instantly, Yūya sat bolt upright and frantically looked around his room. His gaze stopped on the mattress on the floor next to his bed. It was empty. Cursing under his breath he hastily left his bed and threw on his clothes. His jacket remained on his desk chair. On the way out of his room he grabbed his Duel Disk, immediately strapping it to his arm, and then hurried downstairs.

“Kā-san! Have you seen-?!” Yūya yelled has he slid down the pole and ran into the kitchen, stopping abruptly as soon as he saw the room's occupants. His mother was standing at the stove, making what looked like pancakes. The person, he had been looking for, sat the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of them. Both them looked at him with surprise. Yūya felt like he had a déjà vu, only this time he had brought the person home himself, instead of the person inviting themselves into his home. He stared at the scene in front him for a bit longer, before heaving a sigh of relief, and then got himself a glass of water and sat down opposite to their guest.

 

“You look like you were caught in a storm”, the boy sitting across from him commented not unkindly, eyeing his bed hair and dishevelled clothes.

“I panicked because I thought you had already left”, Yūya replied with another sigh. The response he got was a curious expression.

“I was worried, Yūto”, Yūya mumbled, but still loud enough for the other to hear, blushing slightly and looking to the side. Yūto blinked in surprise. Then a small smile slid onto his face. Unfortunately, Yūya completely missed the rare sight. Before anything else could be said, two plates with pancakes were place in front of the two teens.

“Eat up, boys. I called Yuzu-chan, but coming up with an excuse was unnecessary. She came down with a bad cold and Shūzō said it was better if you didn't visit until the cold fades a little”, Yōko said as she got her own plate and sat down next to her son. Yūya nodded in understanding. He felt bad for Yuzu, but he also was relieved that he didn't have to worry about Yūto suddenly being teleported away by Yuzu's bracelet.

They started on their breakfast. Here and there, Yōko asked some questions, which the boys answered. They had only given her a rough account of the happenings. Yūya had been relived, when Yōko reacted with acceptance and had offered Yūto to stay with them. Occasionally, Yūya also asked his counterpart a question. Yūto was slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but not because of the questions about his home and situation. He just wasn't used to doing something so normal anymore.

 

* * *

 

Yūya shifted his weight back and forth as he waited by the front door. His mother had asked him and Yūto to go grocery shopping. In response to that, Yūya had extended the offer of letting Yūto borrow some of his night clothes, that he had made last night, to the rest of his wardrobe.

Only a couple more minutes passed until Yūto appeared. Yūya couldn't help but stare. His counterpart looked really good in his clothes. Especially while still wearing his own choker and wristbands. The moment he realised what he was thinking his face heated up and attempted to compete with the red-coloured part of his hair. Yūto raised and eyebrow in curiosity, when he noticed Yūya's face.

“The-they lookgoodonyou”, Yūya stuttered hurriedly before fleeing outside and slamming the front door shut behind him, leaving a perplexed Xyz user behind. It took Yūto a moment to discern what exactly had been said and when he did he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Everything just got a lot more interesting.

 

Outside, Yūya was leaning against the wall next to the front door burying his face in his hands. What the hell had he been thinking? That had been so embarrassing. He didn't even know Yūto for that long. Yet, he couldn't help but feel drawn to his counterpart. He had already felt it yesterday evening. However, at the time he had been more worried about what was going on than trying to figure out what this feeling meant.

The Entertainment Duellist was brought out of his thoughts, by the front door opening. Lowering his hands and looking to his right, he caught sight of Yūto closing the door and pulling up the hood of the hoodie. Again, Yūya could only stare at the other. He wanted to reach out and find out if his amethyst bangs were as soft as they looked.

“Shall we go?” Yūto asked ripping the other out of his thoughts. Yūya blinked needing a moment to process the question.

“A-ah, s-sure”, Yūya stammered and pushed off the wall. The duo walked out onto the street and headed for the supermarket.

 

* * *

 

“So, what do we need?” Yūya asked his companion as he picked up a shopping basket. Yūto pulled out the shopping list he had been given by Yōko and scanned it.

“Kombu, Shītake mushrooms, Rice Vinegar, milk and bread”, Yūto listed. Yūya nodded and started walking knowing where each item was. Luckily, it wasn't a very busy time so they could take it easy. Yūya hated it when shopping became stressful because of too many people.

As they passed an elderly couple, Yūya heard them comment what cute young couple they were. At first he thought they were talking about someone else, but when he looked around he noticed that he and Yūto were the only young people in the supermarket.

For the second time that day, his face felt like it was on fire as his cheeks took on a red tint. This was so damn awkward. He never blushed when anyone assumed that Yuzu was his girlfriend, which happened far more often than he felt comfortable with. He could never see her as more than a good friend.

So why was he so blushing easily because of an elderly couple mistaking Yūto for his boyfriend? He couldn't deny that he was very curious about the other. He wanted to know his history and get to know him better. But that was natural given the current over all situation. It was so confusing and nearly gave him an headache. Nevertheless, he enjoyed spending time with his counterpart.

Deciding that he could worry about his later when he was alone and could take his time with trying to figure this, whatever _this_ was, out Yūya hurried after Yūto, who was waiting for him near the checkout.

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Yōko had asked the boys to help her with some chores, which was how the two of them ended up doing the laundry and changing the bed clothes of Yūya's bed and Yūto's mattress. They were talking about anything and everything.

Suddenly, Yūya got an idea. It could backfire, but it was worth a try. He quickly finished pulling the pillow cover over the pillow, then turned around and threw it at the unsuspecting Yūto, who was hit straight in the face. Yūya couldn't help bursting out into a fit of laughter as Yūto stood there with a bewildered look on his face, the clothes that had been carrying strewn out on the floor.

Yūya, who by now was kneeling on the floor and clutching his stomach, didn't notice the mischievous smirk making its way onto Yūto's face. Only a moment later, it was Yūya', who was hit in the face with a pillow. Now it was his turn to look at the other baffled.

The Pendulum user was even more astonished, when he noticed Yūto's expression. He was sporting a grin, a real grin telling of its wearer having fun. It really suited him in Yūya's opinion. He promised himself to make sure that Yūto would be smiling a lot more from on, the heat creeping onto his face along with it. He also found himself wanting to be the reason for Yūto's smile.

Yūya brought himself out of his musing just in time to see Yūto picking up another pillow. He managed to avoid the pillow by a hairbreadth rolling to the side and picking up one of the pillows. It only took mere seconds for a full blown pillow fight to break out. After only a few more minutes, both of them were breathing heavily and the room looked like a complete mess.

 

Yūya made to leap towards a pillow, but his foot got tangled in one of sheets causing him to loose his balance. In an attempt to stabilise himself he grabbed onto the next best thing, which happened to be Yūto's arm bringing t other down with him. He groaned as Yūto's weight landed on him and knocked the air out of him.

Both boys needed a moment to catch their breath. Yūto pushed himself up onto his elbows, which rested on each side of Yūya's head. Neither of them made an effort to move staring into each other's eyes. Yūya's face was slightly flushed, which the Xyz user found very endearing.

After a moment, Yūya slowly leaned up, his eyes becoming half-lidded. It was only a feather-light touch, but it was enough to send a spark through Yūto. A split second later, Yūya retreated as if he had been burnt, face beet red. Yūto blinked in surprise.

“I'm so-sorry. I-I don't know wha-what came o-over me”, Yūya stammered fixing his gaze on Yūto's choker in order to avoid having to look at the other's face. He was too cute in Yūto's opinion. Yūto smiled softly as he leaned down and captured Yūya's lips in an real kiss, lightly bumping their noses together. He tilted his head to side to make it easier and slowly moved his lips.

Yūya was froze, but didn't push him off, which Yūto took as a good sign. Then Yūya started to relax and kiss back a bit clumsily. A low whine escaped him after a while, causing Yūto to smirk into the kiss. Without warning, he wrapped one arm around the younger Duellist's waist and rolled them over. His other hand came to rest in Yūya's hair as he deepened the kiss.

Yūya pressed himself into Yūto craving the other's touch. His hands buried themselves in the fabric of Yūto's shirt pressing against his chest. A small moan escaped him, when the hand on his waist sneaked under his shirt and started rubbing up and down along his spine sending sparks throughout his body.

When they parted, they were breathing heavily again. Yūto couldn't help but smile. He felt peaceful with Yūya and wouldn't mind exploring whatever was between them. He realised that it might endanger Yūya, but for the moment he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He could worry later and from what he had seen so far from him, he could be a force to be reckoned with .With a bit of help. He leaned up to give Yūya a short peck.

“I wouldn't mind giving it a try if you're okay with it”, Yūto said softly. Yūya's blush intensified, but he didn't look away.

“I would like that”, Yūya mumbled embarrassed and immediately buried his face in Yūto's chest. A light hearted laugh escaped the older Duellist, his chest vibrating with it. Yūya love the sound of it. Both of them were aware that neither of them was in love with the other quite yet. At the same time, they also knew that their feelings could very easily grow into love. The real questions was, if their new relationship would survive this war.

“We should probably clean up the room”, Yūya noted as he cuddled into Yūto. Whatever the case would be, they would face everything together and be there for each other.

“That can wait for few minutes”, Yūto responded and wrapped his arms around Yūya. A few minutes turned into a couple of hours. Yōko smiled softly when she came into the room to call them to dinner and noted the peaceful expressions on the face of the two boys.

 

* * *

 


End file.
